Waifi Waifu
by sukijan
Summary: Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Sasuke dinikahkan dengan anak gadis sahabat ayahnya.Yah, sebenarnya bagi sasuke menikah muda sih, tak masalah.TAPI yang jadi masalah si calon ISTERINYA ITU LOOH..greget/"teme, harusnya kau senang kan kalau istrimu cakep begini"/"SENANG BAGAIMANA DIA ITU SAKIT JIWA, KELAINAN SEKS DAN PENYAKITAN!"/ Yuri, not for children! 17 keatas
1. Istriku penyakitaaan

"Sasu-chaaann happy birthdaayy! Ibu mencintaimu sasu-chaan! muah muah muaahh!" Mikoto sibuk menciumi Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan wajah putra bungsunya yang sudah penuh lipstick. Sementara Sasuke hanya meringis karena perlakuan ibunya.

"Ibu sudahlah, wajah Sasuke sudah gak karuan." ujar Itachi meletakkan sepiring kue tart besar di meja ruang tamu. Malam ini keluarga Uchiha sedang merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 si bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untukmu!" ucap Mikoto sambil mencubiti pipi Sasuke, sementara matanya mengisyaratkan sang suami, Fugaku, untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar kata 'spesial'. Pikirannya mulai melayang,

 _'jangan-jangan aku di belikan mobil, atau laptop? apa mungkin harta warisan?'_

Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya lalu mencomot potongan kue yang baru saja dipotong Itachi. Mikoto dan Fugaku kembali ke ruang tamu sambil menyeret sesuatu.

"TARAAAA~!"

Sasuke menganga ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya memegang sebuah karangan bunga bertuliskan,

 **\ *~*Happy Wedding*~* /**

 ***.*.* Sasuke & Sakura *.*.***

 **Uchiha Family**

 **/ *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* \**

"Bagaimana? Sasu-chan suka tidak? besok kau akan menikah dengan anak sahabat Ayah. Namanya Sakura-chan, anaknya cantik dan manis!"

"HAAAHH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WAIFI WAIFU**

* * *

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan ajinomoto umami royco sajiku**

 **Based from : anime 'Chuunibyou', manga 'Otome road' dan manga 'Sailor moon'.**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, antara baku dan tidak, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **'Cerita ini tidak untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Ide cerita murni dari otak saya, percayalah. Cerita ini berdasarkan KISAH NYATA'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ditendangnya pintu kelas keras-keras, setelah itu baru ia masuk kelas dan berjalan dengan gontai ke tempat duduknya, tidak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan _'dasar sinting!'_.

Sasuke mulai mengutak-atik handphonenya dengan kasar ketika Naruto menghampirinya. Sudah rutinitas Naruto untuk menghampiri Sasuke setiap pagi dibangkunya.

"Yo teme, kenapa mukamu masam?" tanya Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sementara yang ditepuk hanya diam mencucu. Naruto mengernyit, "Kau kenapa sih? habis dicopet? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong...bagaimana dengan first nightmu?" bisik Naruto, Ia adalah satu-satunya orang disekolah yang mengetahui pernikahan Sasuke karena pernikahan itu tertutup dan hanya hadiri oleh keluarga. Sasuke mendengus,

"Tidak ada first night!" jawabnya ketus.

"Heeh masa, sih? isterimu malu atau bagaimana? by the way, aku lihat dong foto isterimu!"

Sasuke terpaksa membuka galeri HP nya lalu memencet foto seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang berpose manis.

"Oooh ini toh Sakura-chan, eh—dia ini bukannya anak kelas sebelah? Wuaah kau beruntung sekali teme!" ujar Naruto sambil memerhatikan foto Sakura yang dibalut gaun cantik—gaun pernikahan mereka.

"Beruntung apanya! dia itu menyebalkan tau!" sahut Sasuke ketus, terlihat urat siku-siku didahinya. Naruto terkekeh, ia berpikir bahwa sahabat berambut pantat ayamnya itu sedang kesal lantaran tidak mendapat first night, tapi sepertinya ia salah paham.

"Hey teme, seharusnya kau itu senang kan kalau isterimu cakep begini." ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke yang langsung ditepis. Urat siku-siku di dahi Sasuke semakin membesar,

 **"** SENANG BAGAIMANA, DIA ITU SAKIT JIWAAAA, KELAINAN SEKS DAN PENYAKITAAN!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan emosi. Seluruh penghuni kelas kembali menatapnya, namun kali ini dengan tatapan syok dan agak ngeri.

 _'kenapa tuh? kerasukan?'_

 _'sasuke sinting!'_

 _'ada macan ngamuk!'_

Naruto segera membalikkan suasana. "Errr tenang ya semuanya! kami sedang latihan drama sinetron! tidak usah dipedulikan yaa hahahaha!" setelah itu susana kelas kembali ramai.

"kau gila, teme." desis Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya mencibir.

 **Flashback**

 _Pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan sederhana di rumah keluarga Sakura. Setelah pesta selesai, Sasuke digeret oleh Temari— kakak pertama Sakura—ke taman belakang, dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap Temari dengan nada misterius._

 _"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar._

 _"Ini masalah adikku."_

 _Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersender di tiang lampu._

 _"Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ia agak malas meladeni obrolan basa-basi seperti ini. Tapi berhubung ekspresi Temari serius dan misterius, Sasuke menganggap ini pasti hal penting._

 _"Dia...bukan gadis biasa..."ucap Temari duduk menyandar di bangku taman._

 _Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Maksudnya?"_

 _"Mungkin kamu akan kaget, tapi...Sakura menderita penyakit remaja, dia itu seorang Otaku." nada bicara Temari terdengar lebih rendah dan dalam. Sementara Sasuke bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tahu apa itu Otaku, teman sekelasnya—_ _Sai, si mayat hidup—juga mengalamai hal yang sama, lalu kenapa?_

 _"Apa itu hal yang sangat serius?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya sedikit mencemooh._

 _Temari menatap Sasuke prihatin lalu menghela napas panjang,_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke, penyakitnya itu benar-benar akut. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga terjangkit penyakit sosial lainnya."_

 _"Maksud Nee-san?"_

 _Temari menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat._

 _"Sakura itu seorang Otaku yang hikikomori. Dia juga mengalami chuunibyou alias sindrom kelas 2 smp, dan juga nijikon. Dia fujoshi, sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati. Kamu bisa lihat nanti koleksi komik Sakura yang sudah segudang, dan aku yakin pasti dia akan membawanya ke rumah kalian yang baru."_

 _Sasuke terdiam menatap kakak iparnya. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Temari._

 _"Kenapa dia—"_

 _"Aku belum selesai bicara Sasuke. Ada satu lagi penyakit yang dideritanya, dan ini agak... menyimpang..."_

 _"Apa itu?" Sasuke mulai penasaran. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat Temari menunduk agak lama._

 _"Dia itu..."_

 _Temari menatap Sasuke prihatin, lalu mundur dan kembali bersandar di kursi._

 _"Dia itu seorang Yuri."_

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa isterinya adalah seorang _Yuri_ dengan penyakit plus-plus. Bagaimana ia akan bahagia dengan isteri macam itu?! Sasuke membayangkan rumahnya yang akan dipenuhi dengan poster-poster anime dan berbagai macam figurin. Belum lagi koleksi komik Sakura yang segudang—yang entah akan ditaruh dimana nanti.

"Arrgghh!" Sasuke frustasi, sementara Naruto hanya bengong dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Mencucu : bibir monyong/manyun/maju, lagi ngambek.**

 **Hiyaaa... :v**

 **Awkakwakwakwak tumbenan saya bikin cerita baku. Ngehe**

 **Lagi iseng aja, habisnyaaa saya gak pernah bikin cerita yang serius ~('3')~**

 **Karena disini bahasanya baku, maka saya tidak akan memakai logat loe-gue di author's note.**

 **Anyway, ini BARU PEMBUKAAN, istilahnya prolog apalah itu #gampar**

 **Xixi~ maklumi saja yaa**

 **Untuk judul, 'WAIFI WAIFU' itu maksudnya 'WIFI WIFE'. Awalnya mau dibikin 'Wifi Girl', tapi kok kurang enuq ntar storynya. Mending dibikin husbando-waifu aja biar sasukenya lebih setress hahahaha**

 **Oh iya curhat, dari kemaren PM saya banjir dengan pertanyaan jenis kelamin saya? :v**

 **Nda usah ditanya ngehe, yang jelas saya punya kelamin, bisa pipis, bisa ee' #diselotipreader**

 **Oke stop ngebacot,**

 **So, gimana der? (reader)**

 **Saya minta komentarnya deder yaaa (panggilan sayang untuk reader)**


	2. Kenyataan menyakitkan

Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas 2A, kelas Sakura. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai tinggal bersama. Otomatis mereka juga harus pulang-pergi ke sekolah bersama, walaupun selama itu juga ia selalu ditinggal Sakura duluan.

"Umm...Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis bercepol 2 di dalam kelas. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Tenten, sahabat Sakura.

"Sakura sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu..."

 _'Bagus. Sia-sia aku menunggu disini!'_

"Terima kasih." setelah itu Sasuke langsung melesat keluar sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya mengumpat, mengumpat daaan megumpat. Isteri barunya itu memang hobi membuatnya naik darah. Dalam sehari, ada saja yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja pulang duluan tanpa menunggu Sakura, TAPI kalau itu sampai terjadi,

 _'Sasu-chan, Ibu minta kamu jaga Sakura-chan, atau namamu akan Ibu coret dari daftar hak warisan!'_

Yang benar saja, warisan keluarganya itu sudah pasti milyaran, Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar dan Sasuke tidak mau ambil resiko. Ah, benar juga. Ia tidak berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumah barunya, ia ingin mampir kerumah Ibunya dulu. Dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Tanpa salam dan mengetok pintu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam 'mantan' rumahnya. Mikoto yang sedang menonton TV kaget karena anak bungsunya tiba-tiba nongol di sampingnya.

"Loh? kamu kok, kesini?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Ibu, aku mau bicara sesuatu." Sasuke duduk di samping Ibunya dengan wajah berasap-asap. Mikoto mematikan TV dan membuka sebungkus potato chips.

"Ada apa? Isterimu hamil? "

"BELOOOMM!"

"Trus?"

Sasuke mendengus, mau hamil bagaimana, bertatap muka saja sudah dilempar panci."Ibu tahu, Sakura itu aneh, gak normal."

"Aneh kenapa pula?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengunyah potato chips. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Dia itu kelainan, dia itu _yuri_!" jawab Sasuke dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"Lah, emang kan?"

DOR

Jantung Sasuke meletus. Bagaikan diterpa angin badai topan khatulistiwa, hati Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping. Jadi...selama ini orang tuanya... sudah tau..? WAT DE—

"Jadi ibu sudah tau?! lalu kenapa—kenapa, KENAPAAA?" Sasuke berlutut di sofa, kedua tangannya mengadah-ngadah dramatis, seakan-akan tidak terima bahwa ia dinikahkan dengan gadis gila secara sengaja.

"Hehe maap ya Sasu-chan.."

Tuh kan benar, Sasuke masih tetap diposisinya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kami sengaja menikahkan kalian, tapi—! semua ada alasannya!" ujar Mikoto. Sasuke masih diam menunggu lanjutan,

"Tante Mebuki itu bingung, Sakura sudah diterapi bolak-balik, tapi tetap saja dia tak sembuh-sembuh. Sakura-chan juga kasian, dia sebenarnya anak baik, tapi...karena penyakitnya itu, makannya gak ada cowok yang mau sama dia..." Mikoto bersandar di sofa, masih mengunyah potato chipsnya.

"Ibu ingin sekali membantu tante Mebuki, beliau adalah teman baik Ibu. Ibu juga sudah lama suka dengan Sakura-chan. Makannya, kami berniat untuk...ehem...yah, denganmu hehe"

Sasuke ambruk ditempat. Ternyata pernikahan mereka sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Dan parahnya lagi, Isterinya sudah lama tidak waras.

"Lalu kenapa denganku?! kenapa gak Itachi saja! dan lagi, dia itu sakit jiwa Ibuu!" protes Sasuke, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, pertanda dia ngambek.

"Habisnya kalian sama-sama keras kepala sih! kamu juga, lebih ganteng, lebih manjur."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Ibu pikir pasti Sakura-chan akan tertarik dengan cowok ganteng, apalagi kalian seumuran kan? Satu sekolah lagi! Perfecto! Eh, tapi jangan hamil dulu ya, tunggu lulus saja!" setelah itu Mikoto ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang sudah memutih dilantai.

"Ya tuhan...dosa apa aku..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WAIFI WAIFU**

* * *

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan ajinomoto umami royco sajiku**

 **Based from : anime 'Chuunibyou', manga 'Otome road' dan manga 'Sailor moon'.**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, antara baku dan tidak, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **'Cerita ini tidak untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Ide cerita murni dari otak saya, percayalah. Cerita ini berdasarkan KISAH NYATA'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disitulah dia. Dia dengan rambut pink nya yang menyebalkan itu, didepan komputer, selalu begitu sepanjang malam. Aku heran, apa sih yang menarik dengan anime dan manganya itu? setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, dia selalu duduk disana. Entah membaca manga yaoinya yang menjijikkan itu, atau kadang bermain game-game aneh yang penuh dengan cewek-cewek berpakaian tidak senonoh. Kadang dia juga menonton anime sambil guling-guling dikasur. Dasar gila.

Dan aku? aku selalu dicuekinya setiap hari. Dia tidak pernah menjawab omonganku. Dia selalu marah ketika aku menyentuhnya (baca : menyeret) sekedar untuk menyuruhnya tidur, karena dia selalu begadang dimalam hari. Dia juga pernah hampir mencekikku ketika aku mematikan komputernya. Dia selalu marah ketika aku menyentuh, apa pun miliknya. Akhirnya kamar kami malah dibagi dua. Tembok polos berwarna putih sebelah kiri, itu bagianku. Dan tembok penuh poster anime, juga merchandise, serta rak besar khusus komik sebelah kanan, itu bagiannya.

Untuk kasur, tentu saja dikuasainya. Dia mengancamku, jika aku berani tidur seranjang dengannya maka,

 _"Aku akan mengutukmu dengan mantra sihir bulan yang mematikan!"_

Awalnya aku tak percaya dan meremehkan ancamannya. Tapi setelah bangun tidur, sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan bercak ungu dan perutku mules seharian, entah apa mantra yang diarapalkannya, sepertinya dia memang menghafal beberapa mantra asli dukun santet. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu tidur di kasur lipat yang kurampas dari Itachi. Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena dia selalu mentertawakan hidupku yang centang-prenang karena Sakura. Itachi bahkan mengirimi Sakura beberapa buku tentang sihir. Sialan! sepertinya mereka bersekongkol!

Hazzz aku lelah. Ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Dikasurku tentunya, aku takkan berani menyentuh kasurnya. Kukira dia takkan sadar karena matanya selalu menatap layar komputer, tapi ternyata ketika aku berbaring disana, kasurnya berbunyi—Ya amplop! dia memasang sensor alarm! Kurang gila apa coba! Dan dia mengatakan kalau itu adalah sensor sihir pertanda ada roh jahat. Hiiih sabar Sasuke, sabar...

"Sakura, kamu bisa ambeyan kalau duduk berjam-jam disitu."

Dan tidak ada respon. Dia hanya diam bermain game _yuri_ berjudul Sailor Selene, game aneh tentang penyihir bulan. Karakter kesukaannya adalah Sailor Ino. Karakter dengan rambut pirang panjang dikuncir satu dan mata biru aquamarine. Hampir seluruh barang Sakura bergambar Sailor Ino. Mulai dari kaos, kaos kaki, gelas, mouse pad, sticker, poster, sprei dan masih banyak lagi! Bahkan dia membeli dakimura bergambar Sailor Ino. Astaga...

Belum lagi penampilan Sakura yang membuat mataku sakit. Dirumah, dia selalu bercosplay seperti Sailor Selene, atau kadang-kadang memakai baju ala Lolita yang berenda-renda. Aku pernah sekali mengintip lemari bajunya dan benar saja, seragam Sailor serta gaun-gaun Lolita berjejer di dalam sana. Sementara baju-baju 'normal'nya di simpan di laci bawah.

Ya Tuhan...kenapa jodohku dia? kenapa aku harus dipersatukan dengan gadis yang luar biasa unik dan tidak normal ini? Huhuhu ingin menangis rasanya. Kalau saja Ibu dan Tante Mebuki tidak membujukku dengan foto-foto manis Sakura, pasti sudah kukunyah habis isteriku yang gak waras ini. Dia selalu melemparku dengan tongkat sihirnya atau mencakarku dengan ganas, ketika aku menggandeng tangannya atau merangkulnya atau apalah! Padahal kami ini manusia muda yang sudah resmi suami isteri, dan seharusnya sedang mekar-mekarnya dengan cinta, tapi rasanya seperti menikahi makhluk hutan!

"Ibuuu aku ingin pulaaang!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Dakimura : bantal besar bergambar karakter anime, biasanya di beli oleh para nijikon.**

 **Cepet? em saya sedang semangat menulis fic ini. Makannya baru sehari langsung update chap 2 lagi.**

 _ ***** Balasan Review *****_

 **matarinegan : ini dia nasib Sasuke, dia ngenes di siksa mental sama Sakura wkwkwk**

 **ErlevSS : Siap.**

 **agus : terima kasih *pukpuk* sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini**

 **Asiyahfirdausi : terserah mbak asiyah mau nganggep saya apa :D saya fine-fine saja #yeha terima kasih sudah disemangatin *cubitcubit* #terbang**

 **guest : wahai guest, aku tatau nama engkau~ awkwakwakwak ini sudah saya lanjutkan**

 **Lin Xiao Li : aw, sayangnya Sakura gitu beneran #hiya Btw, saya sering sekali melihat anda nongol di review :D terima kasih sudah sering berkunjung**

 **dewisetyawati411 : iya beneran mbak dewi :v sakuranya plus-plus. Dia emang crazy tulen, tidak dibuat-buat :D**

 **Rina227 : Oke, i'll try**

 **Oh ya, tolong ya, EYD saya dibenarkan :D ini demi kepentingan negara #yeha**

 **Review?**


	3. Jinak

Sasuke duduk menyandar di depan pintu kamar mandi. Posenya agak nelangsa sih, satu kaki ditekuk, sementara tangan kanannya mengadah keatas. Mirip pengemis. Tampangnya juga agak kucel dan babak belur seperti habis berkelahi. Yah, memang benar. Dia baru saja berkelahi dengan Sakura—bukan, tapi dengan macan.

Seluruh tubuhnya lecet dicakar Sakura. Gadis itu memang hobi mencakar orang, tidak, sepertinya itu hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke.

 **Flashback**

 _04.00 PM_

 _Sakura sedang asyik memainkan komputernya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menggeret kursinya dengan kasar. "Cepat mandi. kita ke tempat ibuku."_

 _Sakura melotot marah ke wajah datar Sasuke, lalu menarik kursinya ke posisi semula._

 _"Sakura,"_

 _Tidak ada respon. Sasuke menghela napas lalu menarik lengan kanan Sakura yang langsung ditepis._

 _"Apa kau mau membunuhku?! sentuhan manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa membuat sihirku lemah tau!" ujar Sakura mengusap-usap bekas pegangan Sasuke._

 _"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, dasar alien freak!"_

 _Sakura melompat dari kursi dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya di kasur lalu memutar-mutarnya di depan Sasuke, seperti hendak menyerangnya._

 _"Aku bukan alien! aku ini Princess Serenity dari South Eternal Silver Magic Crystal Milenium Kingdom! dan aku tidak mau mandi! aku bisa mati jika terkena air matahari senja!"_

 _"Memangnya kamu mau mandi dengan angin?! dasar freak!" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura asal-asalan. Membawanya ke kamar mandi._

 _"Turunkan aku, dasar manusia hina!" teriak Sakura mencakar-cakar pundak Sasuke._

 _"Kamu itu juga manusia bodoh. Oh, aku lupa, kamu kan dari kingdom animalia. Princess Panthera Tigris."_

 _Sakura kembali melotot ketika Sasuke memanggilnya 'Panthera Tigris'. Ia tau itu adalah bahasa latin untuk Harimau._

 _"Kurang ajar!"_

 _Sakura berontak di pundak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terjengkang kebelakang._

 _BRUKK_

 _"Aw! kamu ngapain sih freak?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengelus bokongnya yang tertusuk ujung kasur. Sementara Sakura yang sudah salto duluan kini berdiri tegap di atas kasur sambil komat-kamit, seperti membaca mantra. Tangan kanannya mangayun-ayunkan tongkat sihir mainannya. Sasuke hanya bengong melihat kelakuan isterinya._

 _"Sial! sihirku melemah!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk tongkat sihirnya. Biasanya setiap kali ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, selalu ada bunyi 'Triiing' disertai cahaya kerlap-kerlip. Namun kali ini tidak ada reaksi dari tongkat tersebut._

 _"Baterainya habis bodoh." ucap Sasuke masih mengelus bokongnya._

 _Sakura melempar tongkat sihirnya asal lalu mulai menari-nari dan berpose tidak jelas. Sasuke menebak-nebak, pasti Sakura sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan atau bertransformasi. Dan benar saja, meski awalnya Sasuke agak kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba melepas cosplaynya, ternyata dibalik cosplay itu masih ada cosplay lagi. Sebuah gaun pink tipis selutut. Sasuke mengenali cosplay itu. Ia pernah melihat Sailor Selene bertransformasi persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura._

 _'Pantas saja dia terlihat gendut.' batin Sasuke melirik Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Lekuk tubuh Sakura terlihat sangat jelas sekarang._

 _"Ternyata kau itu ceking ya?"_

 _"Ap-apa katamu?!" Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke dan mulai mencakarinya dengan ganas. Sasuke meronta-ronta, ia mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil tali dari saku celananya, dari awal ia sudah tau Sakura pasti menolak disuruh mandi. Makannya, untuk berjaga-jaga ia membawa tali ravia. Dengan gesit, Sasuke langsung mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura secara menyilang lalu bergegas membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Untung saja kamar tidur mereka dilengkapi kamar mandi, kalau tidak, Sasuke harus turun ke lantai bawah. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha menggigit bahu Sasuke dengan mulut berbusa-busa. Sepertinya penyakit isterinya itu bertambah satu,_

 _Rabies._

 _Sasuke menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan segera mencelupkan Sakura ke dalam bath tub yang sudah terisi air, seperti oreo(?)._

 _"MANDI! yang wangi! kalau nanti aku kesini lagi dan kamu belum wangi, jangan harap bisa keluar!"_

 _BLAM_

 _Pintu ditutup. Sasuke segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi, takut Sakura kabur. Masa bodoh dengan tangan kaki Sakura yang terikat, pokoknya gadis itu harus mandi._

 _Haaah.._

 _Sasuke berselanjar di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya pening. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kepada Sakura. Mereka sering bertengkar, dan Sasuke selalu menjadi korbannya. Padahal mereka baru tinggal bersama selama seminggu lebih 2 hari, tapi keadaan rumah sudah kacau begini. Bagaimana jika mereka tinggal bersama selamanya?_

 _"Aku bisa geger otak..."_

 **Flashback end**

15 menit berlalu.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pelan dari dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke segera bangkit dan membuka kunci kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi, sesekali mengendus-endus mencari bau wangi. Dalam hati ia membatin, hebat juga isterinya itu, bisa mandi dan membuka ikatan tali dalam waktu 15 menit. Sementara Sakura bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar mandi. "Sudah, tapi gak bisa keluar."

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Aku gak pakai baju, bodoh!"

Oh Ya Ampun, Sasuke lupa. Ia langsung menuju lemari Sakura dan mengambil asal sebuah dress biru muda bercorak kupu-kupu.

"Nih," Sasuke menyodorkan dress itu dari balik pintu.

"Mana seragam Sailorku?!" protes Sakura.

"Tidak ada cosplay hari ini! kita mau ke tempat Ibu!" jawab Sasuke menutup pintu.

"e-eh tunggu dulu!"

"Apa lagi, sih?"

"Dalamanku mana?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal,

"Ambil sendiri sana."

#0#0#

"Sakura-chaaan selamat datang!" Mikoto membuka pintu dengan sumringah. Mempunyai menantu perempuan membuat hatinya _Happy_ karena ia bosan dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk ganteng. Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Ibu mertuanya. Sasuke hanya diam melirik mereka dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Ibuu.."

"Ya, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto menciumi pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Aku disiksa Sasukeeeee huweee"

"APAA?!" seketika itu juga Mikoto shock dan langsung melotot ke arah Sasuke. Matanya tajam merah menyala. Sasuke ikut-ikutan menganga mendengar pernyataan Isterinya. Sejak kapan ia menyiksa Sakura? yang ada malah dirinya yang disiksa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Sasu-chan?!"

"Aku berani sumpah, Bu, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun!"

"Dia bohong! dia menyiksaku tadi!"

Mikoto mengusap-usap pipi Sakura. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu, nak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura gusar. Apa lagi ulah isterinya sekarang?

"Hiks..dia mencabut sambungan Wifi..."

.

.

.

.

Heh

Mikoto bengong. Otaknya mencoba memproses ucapan menantunya.

"Eh..apa itu, Wifi?"

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Ibunya ini memang agak kudet dan gaptek.

"Internet Ibu, internet." ujar Sasuke menahan amarah. Matanya melirik Sakura dengan tatapan dendam kesumat.

Mikoto ber oh-ria, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah... kamu ini mengangetkan Ibu saja, Sakura-chan! Nah, ayo masuk, Kita makan dulu, ya!" setelah itu Mikoto ngeloyor pergi ke dapur dengan aura berbunga-bunga, meninggalkan sasusaku yang sudah sweatdrop.

Hening.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menaruh sepatunya di rak, ia kemudian berjingkat-jingkat seperti mau kabur.

Grep

"Mau kemana kamu?" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Sakura dengan erat. Sakura menelan ludah, ia bisa merasakan aura ngamuk Sasuke.

"Ibu—mmfftt!" Sasuke segera membekap mulut Sakura sebelum terjadi keributan. Sakura menggigit tangan Sasuke dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan, sementara ia telah mangangkat tangannya bersiap ingin mencakar. Melihat itu, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

"Lihat ini Sakura,"

Nafas Sakura tercekat, Sasuke sedang memegang tongkat sihirnya.

"Berhenti mencakarku atau tongkatmu kupatahkan."

Sakura melotot kepada Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tahu, tongkat sihir ini adalah sumber kekuatan Sakura—menurut hasil penelitiannya selama seminggu. Sasuke sudah mulai hafal kebiasaan Sakura dan segala tetek bengeknya. Ia bahkan membuat kliping dengan judul, 'Sakura, gadis gila yang ganas'. Isinya adalah kesukaan dan kelemahan Sakura, reaksi yang ditimbulkan jika sedang marah dan cara mengatasinya.

Sementara itu tangan Sakura gatal, ia ingin sekali mencakar Sasuke, tapi kalau tongkat sihir kesayangannya harus menjadi taruhan...

Ugghh!

Sakura terpaksa mencakar tembok. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekaligus menghela napas lega. Tubuhnya bisa tamat kalau dicakar lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang kini sedang menggeram kesal.

"Gadis pintar." Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura dan berjalan ke tempat Ibunya berada.

 _'Akhirnya Sakura jinak...'_

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Nah, gimana? cukup panjang kah? im so so so sorry karena chap-chap sebelumnya sangat pendex**

 **Sebagai gantinya, nih, saya keritingkan tangan saya di chapter ini.**

 **Semoga ini sudah cukup panjang ya :'D**

 **Saya senang sekali mendapat review dan PM dari dari deder, apalagi kalau yang ngisi kolom review para deder cewe, hati ini terasa anyem #terbang**


	4. Berantem Again

Dua minggu berlalu, Sakura tak berubah.

Sasuke stress lahir dan batin.

Whaatt? Yes reader.

Setelah tragedi 'penyanderaan' tongkat sihir dirumah Ibunya, Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukannya jinak, malah tambah susah dikendalikan. Contohnya tadi pagi, saat Sasuke hendak berganti baju setelah mandi, tiba-tiba saja seragamnya hilang entah kemana. Padahal ia yakin seratus persen tadi sudah menaruhnya di atas kasur. Dan ia juga yakin, Sakura tak mungkin salah mengambil seragamnya, kecuali...

 _'Masa dibawa lari?!'_

Sasuke buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang hanya memakai boxer, Ia langsung terjun dan berlari ke halaman depan. Firasatnya buruk.

"What the—!"

Dan benar saja. Saat ia sampai, seragam sekolahnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal jalan depan rumahnya— errr mereka. Lengkap dengan cetakan ban besar di tengahnya yang menandakan bahwa seragamnya baru saja dilindes bus atau bahkan truk.

Sepertinya Sakura balas dendam. Sasuke bengek-bengek lalu berteriak murka sebelum akhirnya memungut seragamnya karena malu diliatin tetangga.

 _'Eh, mas Sasuke ganteng!'_

 _'Lho, kok cuman pake boxer?'_

 _'Oh MYYY hot sekaleeh'_

 _'Hiii ada orang gila! pak satpaam toloong!'_

Itu di rumah, beda lagi dengan komentar di sekolah. Akibat waktu yang mepet, Sasuke tak sempat mencuci seragamnya dan terpaksa berangkat sekolah dengan seragam berstempel ban mobil. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi sorotan utama di sekolahnya.

 _'Eh, Sasuke? kau habis dilindes mobil?'_

 _'Ya Ampun Sasuke kecelakaan ya?'_

 _'Sasuke, kau sedang belajar membatik?'_

 _'Bapaknya Sasuke tukang tambal ban ya?'_

 _'Huahaha! itu seragam apa kartu pos? kok ada stempelnya?'_

Grrrrr kurang ajar! Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ditekuknya wajahnya yang tampan itu sambil mengunyah (baca : mencabik-cabik) roti kantin dengan ganas. Naruto disebelahnya hanya menghela napas, sesekali mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan roti Sasuke.

"Hey teme, kenapa lagi mukamu itu? sejak seminggu yang lalu kok gak pernah kelihatan bahagia. apa kau berantem dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menjaga jarak, takut dilempar roti. Kalau dilempar ramen sih, tak masalah.

"Setiap hari!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Weeh? Kok bisa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengernyit.

Sasuke melotot lalu mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Sepertinya ia mulai sensitif dengan kata-kata 'apa yang kau lakukan' karena merasa seperti disalahkan, padahal bukan dirinya yang salah.

"Yang kulakukan katamu?! YANG KULAKUKAN HANYALAH MENDIDIKNYA AGAR MENJADI GADIS YANG BENAR! TAPI MALAH DI CAKAR! DI JAMBAK! DIRACUNI! DIKERJAIII! AKU LELAH DOBE! LELAH!" teriak Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto, membuat orang-orang di kantin yang melihatnya berlari ketakutan.

 _'Tolooong ada murid gilaa!'_

 _'Sasuke kumaat!'_

 _'Halo? kebun binatang konoha? Iya tolong! Gorilanya lepas!'_

Naruto panik dan langsung menghentikan Sasuke. "O-oi! teme! tenang dulu! kau membuat orang-orang takut!"

Melihat sahabatnya masih meraung-raung tak jelas, Naruto langsung mengguyur Sasuke dengan semangkuk soto ayam.

"GRAAHH! PANASS!"

"Dinginkan kepalamu teme!"

"HEH BODOH! dimana-mana itu mendinginkan pake air dingin! Bukan air panas! Apalagi kuah soto!" Sembur Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kelilipan daging. Naruto dibawahnya ikut-ikutan basah kecipratan hujan dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh, "Biarlah, orang kepedesan kalo di kasih air panas cepet hilangnya." jawabnya enteng yang langsung disambut cekikan gemas-gemas murka dari Sasuke.

#o#o#o#

Dikelas 2-A, tampaklah seorang Sakura sedang memainkan rambutnya yang berliku-liku(?) dengan bosan. Lalu Tenten datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan, kok tumben nggak bawa tongkat?" tanya Tenten memerhatikan Sakura. Sahabatnya ini memang terkenal 'nyentrik' dengan tongkat sihir yang selalu dibawanya. Ditambah lagi model rambutnya, cepol twintail khatulistiwa. Meskipun Tenten juga bercepol dua, setidaknya, rambut Tenten tak serame milik Sakura. Karena kepala Sakura selalu dihiasi pita besar dan berbagai macam aksesoris dari cosplay Sailor Selene yang 'wah'. Belum lagi kacamata merah super norak yang selalu dipakainya, membuat orang yang melihatnya sakit mata. Sakura bilang itu guna menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai penyihir bulan. Tapi tetap saja Tenten tak mengerti.

Sementara itu bibir Sakura mengkerucut. "Disita."

"Ooh... pasti Uchiha-san, ya?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, seakan-akan menjawab 'Ya', lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan hanya bengong. Sepertinya, saat ini Sakura sedang marah.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu? apa dia begitu menyebalkan?" tanya Tenten memicingkan mata.

"Ugghhh! dia itu lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Dia selalu mengatur hidupku! masa jam 9 malam aku sudah harus tidur?! Helloooo! Internet itu paling lancar jam 12 ke atas tauk! Aku jadi tak bisa streaming sailor selene gara-gara dia! Dan lagi! Dia selalu memarahiku ketika aku sedang didepan _Micro Millenium Archive_! Kamu tahu sendiri kan Tenten, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa _Micro Millenium Archive_! Itu adalah sumber informasi dan sumber kekuatan sihir bulan!" cerocos Sakura sambil mencakar-cakar mejanya sediri, sesekali menggigit ujung meja dengan mulut berbusa-busa. Membuat Tenten harus menyemprotnya dengan semprotan air yang selalu dibawanya, guna untuk menenangkan Sahabatnya yang sedang kumat.

Hmmm mungkin dia harus berbagi tips dengan Sasuke.

 **(A/n : '** _ **Micro Millenium Archive'**_ **adalah sebutan penyihir bulan—Sakura—untuk menyebut komputer.)**

Sakura kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Sementara Tenten hanya sweatdrop sambil berkata 'sabar,sabar.'

Sakura mendengus. "Huh, dia itu tukang ikut campur! Pokoknya ya, apapun yang kulakukan selalu dilarangnya! Masa aku begadang saja tidak boleh?"

"Begadang kan memang gak baik, Sakura..."

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi cara dia ngomong itu loh! Bikin kesal!" Sakura kembali mencakar-cakar meja, tanpa menyadari bahwa bekas cakarannya mulai membentuk wajah Sasuke.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?" tanya Tenten mulai antusias memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang 'terukir' indah di atas meja.

Sakura berdehem-dehem lalu menepuk-nepuk tenggorokannya,

 _''_ _Aku ngomong gini bukan karena suka kamu ya, tapi terlalu banyak begadang itu gak baik untuk kesehatanmu Sakura, aku gak mau punya isteri penyakitan. Nyusahin!''_ Sakura gagal menirukan suara ngebas Sasuke yang cool, membuat Tenten terpingkal-pingkal karena suaranya lebih mirip kucing kecepit pintu.

"Hahaha seandainya Uchiha-san ada disini, mungkin dia akan memarahimu." ucap Tenten sambil menahan pipis.

"Biar saja! Memangnya aku peduli! Kalau gak suka ceraikan saja aku! Aku juga gak suka dia kok!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tenten tersenyum jahil. "Ah, masa siiih? Kamu sudah tinggal selama dua minggu dengannya, masa tak ada ehem, cinta uhuk uhuk di antara kalian berdua?"

"Hueekkk! Cinta? Hueek hueekkk! Yang benar saja!" ketus Sakura sambil muntah-muntah. Membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke seperti sepasang kekasih membuatnya mual.

"Fufufu~ hati-hati loh, benci lama-lama jadi cinta~" goda Tenten sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. "AAJB."

"Apa tuh?"

"Amit-amit jabang bayi!"

Tenten kembali tergelak. Kedua Sahabat itu asyik bercurhat ria tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang menguping dari balik jendela.

#o#o#o#

Di kantin...

"Oooh.. jadi begitu teme... Wah, Sakura-chan ternyata seram juga." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sahabatnya sekaligus bergidik ngeri setelah mendengarkan keluh kesah Sasuke yang teramat panjang dan memakan waktu seabad, sehingga mereka harus membolos 2 mata pelajaran.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, tampaklah sosok ibu kantin aliran fujoshi yang asyik menjepret-jepret pemandangan Naruto 'mempuk-puk' Sasuke.

"Aku stress, dobe..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Naruto jadi gak tega dan langsung merangkul Sasuke—membuat ibu kantin nosebleed—lalu pingsan.

"Hmm... kau harus bisa menaklukannya teme. Kau harus lebih ganas dan lebih mengerikan dari Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Maksudmu lebih tegas?"

"Yaah semacam itulah, tapi harus lebih! misalnya saja, umm... OH! saat dia membantahmu, kau cambuk saja dia!"

Sasuke kembali melotot mendengar perkataan Naruto. Cambuk? yang benar saja! Sasuke tak setega itu.

"Kau pikir isteriku macan sirkus?! memang sih, kelakuannya seperti seekor macan, tapi bodynya itu seperti trio macan! mana mungkin aku menyakitinya! bisa-bisa aku di gantung Ayah!"

Naruto mencibir. "Memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat bodynya? ketemu saja sudah dicakar."

Sasuke tertegun. Benar juga, walaupun sudah menikah, mereka belum pernah melakukan ritual suami-isteri yang selamanya tak akan lulus sensor. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat Sakura adalah saat dia bertransformasi, lebih tepatnya, kemarin malam.

"Insting aja, sih.. " jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk. "Lagipula kita jarang ketemu."

Naruto mendelik. "Hah? Kau tinggal satu rumah tapi jarang bertemu? Bah!"

"Gimana mau ketemu, dia selalu pergi duluan!" ucap Sasuke kesal, teringat saat setiap ia bangun pagi, rumah selalu kosong, dan setiap mau pulang, sudah ditinggal kabur duluan.

"Masa kalian gak pernah _dinner_ bareng? Atau pas dia lagi nyuci gitu, atau pas masak—"

"Dia gak pernah nyuci, masak atau bersih-bersih, dobe."

"Huwaat?" Naruto jawdrop. "Trus... Selama ini dia ngapain aja?"

Sasuke memutar duduknya menjadi face to face dengan Naruto. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Dengar, dobe, setiap hari kerjaannya hanya duduk di depan komputer. Cucian, aku yang ngelaudry. Bersih-bersih? dia tidak pernah menyentuh apapun selain figurin dan komik. Masak? huh, boro-boro. Asal kau tahu saja ya, dia itu seperti orang nge kos dirumah. Setiap hari selalu makan ramen cup." Sasuke langsung teringat meja Sakura yang selalu dipenuhi sampah ramen cup.

"Wow, dia suka ramen." Naruto berbinar-binar, seperti baru saja menemukan belahan jiwanya.

"Jangan macam-macam." ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ehehe tenang saja teme, aku takkan nyerobot, kok." sahut Naruto cengengesan. Dalam hati, ia membatalkan niatnya yang mau 'menggebet' secara diam-diam kepunyaan Sasuke.

#o#o#o#

Tak terasa, hari sudah sore menandakan jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa tasnya. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan gaun lolita yang ia bawa. Sakura lalu melepas kedua kuncirnya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang ikal tergerai indah. Dipasangnya sebuah pita besar di belakang kepalanya. Sambil memakai lipgloss, Sakura duduk diatas tutup kloset, menunggu sekolah sepi.

Sementara itu, Kedua manusia ganteng yang sedari tadi nongkrong di kantin terlihat sedang mengendap-ngendap kembali ke kelas.

"Hey teme, kau gak mau mampir kerumah? Aku baru saja mendownload film XXX keluaran terbaru." tanya Naruto sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Hn, kirimin aja ke email. Aku sibuk." Sasuke sibuk memerhatikan luar jendela, berusaha mencari sosok pink nyentrik yang selalu meninggalkannya pulang duluan.

"Oh, hari ini kau sudah mulai lagi?"

"Hn."

Setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah tercinta dan berangkat menuju tempat kerja sambilannya. Wutt? Sasuke Uchiha kerja sambilan? Yap, yes, benar. Semenjak kelas 1 SMA, Sasuke sudah bekerja sambilan sebagai kuli bangunan. Salah. Maksudnya, sebagai kasir di restoran bernama KFC alias 'Konoha Fried Chouji—err Chicken'.

Sasuke juga awalnya kaget ditawari oleh Kiba—teman sekelas Sasuke—untuk bekerja sambilan. Tapi, berhubung dia juga tidak ada kerjaan dan sedang ingin mencoba hal baru, akhirnya tawaran itu diterima. Sebenarnya sih, Kiba tertarik dengan model rambutnya yang menyerupai pantat ayam karena mungkin rambut Sasuke bisa dijadikan icon restoran atau malah jadi magnet (baca : maskot) untuk menarik pengunjung.

Lagipula, untuk kehidupannya yang sekarang, sepertinya kerja sambilan sangat membantu 'menafkahi' isteri gilanya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya menanggung semua biaya. Sebagai permintaan maaf dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah 'menjebaknya' dalam pernikahan konyol dengan gadis sakit jiwa, Sasuke masih diberi uang jajan sekali sebulan, hanya sampai lulus SMA.

Ketika sampai di perempatan, tiba-tiba mata Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pink di sebrang jalan yang memakai gaun seperti zaman victoria, berenda-renda. Sasuke mengenali sosok itu dan langsung berlari menyebrangi jalan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan membeku ditempat.

 _'Mampus, kok Sasuke ada disini?!'_

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan Sakura yang seperti boneka cantik dari Perancis. Gaun Lolita bermodel gothic itu sangat pas di tubuh Sakura. Ditambah lagi pita besar di belakang kepalanya, menambah kesan imut. Sasuke jadi betah melihatnya.

" _Gathering_." jawab Sakura cuek.

Sasuke mengernyit, membuyarkan lamunannya. " _Gathering_? Sama teman-teman online mu itu? Nggak boleh, ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura menuju rumah.

"Gak mau! Lepaskan aku! Memangnya siapa kau! Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh!"

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap lurus mata hijau emerald milik Sakura. Ada keheningan sebentar diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berkata,

"Aku ini suami kamu." ucap Sasuke dengan lembut, diikuti semilir angin yang menerbangkan sejuta kelopak bunga mawar dari taman dekat mereka berpijak, menambahkan kesan romantis plus dramatis.

Normalnya, Seorang isteri akan ciut dan klepek-klepek jika ditempatkan di _scene_ ini. Apalagi wajah dan suara Sasuke memancarkan aura kalem, tampan, cool, dan gentle. Tapi, berhubung Sakura bukan gadis biasa uhuk nijikon uhuk _Yuri_ lagi uhuk, dia malah muntah-muntah dan memasang tampang horror.

"Mati saja sana!" Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan ganas, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur ke aspal dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi Sasuke pantang menyerah dan bangkit menyeret Sakura dengan kasar.

"Pulang!"

"TOLOOONG AKU DIJAMBREEETTTT!"

Sasuke melotot shock. Selama-lama ia hidup, belum pernah ada orang yang meneriakinya 'jambret'.

"What the—?"

Orang-orang dari pinggir jalan mulai berdatangan menghampiri mereka. Sasuke gelagapan dan buru-buru melepaskan Sakura yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu, kabur.

 _"Itu dia jambretnya!"_ teriak seorang tukang bubur yang sedang lewat.

 _"Tangkap diaaa!"_ pak satpam yang lagi ronde ikut-ikutan menangkap basah Sasuke.

"B-bukan! Kalian salah paham!" Sasuke panik mengikuti jejak Sakura, kabur juga.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran berantai. Sakura dikejar Sasuke, sementara Sasuke dikejar penjual ikan, tukang sayur, pak satpam, sopir angkot, tukang bubur, dan beberapa kuli bangunan yang membawa karung semen, buat nimpuk.

"Berhenti mengejarku Sasukee!" teriak Sakura berlari sambil menjijing gaunnya untuk menambah kecepatan.

"Siapa yang ngejar kamu?! aku mau ditimpuk tau!" balas Sasuke sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas. Ia berusaha menyalip kecepatan Sakura.

Spontan Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan langsung shock ketika melihat segerombolan bapak-bapak yang sedang mengejar Sasuke dengan beringas.

"ASTAGAAA!"

Mereka berlari menyusuri gang-gang kecil, pasar dan jalan raya.

 **20 menit kemudian...**

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya tenaga Sakura habis menyebabkan ia jatuh ternungging(?) ke jalanan yang sepi. Karena pergerakan Sakura mendadak, Sasuke yang di belakangnya jadi ikut kesandung dan jatuh menimpa Sakura.

BRUKK

"Aw!"

"Aduh!"

Dari kejauhan, di bawah terangnya sinar lampu jalan, posisi jatuh mereka terlihat seperti kasus pelecehan seksual yang membuat Sasuke terlihat sebagai pelaku dan Sakura sebagai korban. Seandainya ada wartawan lewat, Sasuke bisa diseret ke penjara yang memungkinkan Naruto melanjutkan niatnya untuk memperistri Sakura secara cuma-cuma. Wah, nikung.

"Ayo pulang Sakura! Kamu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Nggak mau!" Sakura membalikkan badannya, merubah posisinya menjadi 'woman on top'.

Sasuke yang tak mau kalah gantian menggulingkan Sakura. Setelah kejar-kejaran layaknya film romantis _bollywood_ , kini sepasang suami-isteri itu melakukan aksi guling-mengguling sampai ke ujung jalan.

"Astaga! apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seorang nenek yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Ekspresinya kaget seperti melihat hantu. Sakura langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju zebracross tempat nenek berpijak.

"T-tolong nek! itu dia ingin menculikku!" ujar Sakura sambil bersembunyi di belakang pantat sang nenek.

"Apa? culik?" teriak nenek kaget.

"Bohong nek! dia yang mau menculik saya!" cetus Sasuke yang kini berdiri sempoyongan di depan nenek tersebut.

"Bukan nek! dia yang jahat nek!"

Sang nenek akhirnya menjadi bingung. Mana yang harus dipercayainya?

"S-sebentar, nak err ini siapa, itu siapa?" tanya nenek kepada Sasuke.

"Saya Sasuke, dia Sakura." jawab Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Nak Sasuke mau diculik nak Sakura?"

"Iya nek, benar!"

"Trus kenapa malah ngejar nak Sakura? kan yang mau diculik situ, kok malah situ ngejar-ngejar?" kata-kata si nenek bagaikan pukulan telak di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun Sasuke tak kehabisan akal.

"Errr itu..itu...eh, apa tuh nek?!" tunjuk Sasuke ke atas langit.

"Hah? mana? mata nenek rabun, nak. Tidak kelihatan." ucap si nenek sambil memerhatikan langit yang gelap tanpa menyadari Sasuke telah raib bersama Sakura.

#o#o#o#

"Turunkan aku manusia hina!" teriak Sakura dalam gendongan Sasuke. Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang romantis.

"Diam atau kamu kumasukkan rumah sakit jiwa!" ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memangnya kau berani? paling hanya gertakan saja!" ejek Sakura.

"Oh, beneran mau? baiklah, itu di depan ada rumah sakit." Sakura menoleh ke depan dan mendapati sebuah bangunan putih dengan palang bertuliskan,

'RUMAH SAKIT JIWA KONOHA'

lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan kecil,

'MENERIMA SEGALA JENIS PASIEN GANGGUAN JIWA'

Sakura mendelik, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Hmm? cepat sekali diamnya?"

Sakura mencibir, baru saja ia mau membalas perkataan Sasuke, hujan tiba-tiba turun membasahi mereka.

"Eeep!" Sakura memekik ketika Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah kosong untuk berteduh.

"Kita tunggu disini Sampai hujan reda." ucap Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di teras rumah yang agak tertutup. Sasuke menatap hujan yang semakin deras lalu melirik Sakura yang mengigil disebelahnya.

"Sakura,"

"Apa?!"

"Lepaskan bajumu—"

"APA?!"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong! lepaskan bajumu lalu ganti dengan bajuku." jelas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seragam basketnya dari dalam tas. Untung saja tasnya berbahan anti air.

"Tidak mau! seragam mu itu pasti sudah bau keringat!" Sakura menutup hidungnya lalu beringsut mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ini masih wangi tau! belum kupakai!" ketus Sasuke menempelkan seragamnya tepat di hidung Sakura.

"E-ehh, hmm? K-kok baunya seperti..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya karena mencium bau aneh dari seragam Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Baunya... baunya seperti bayi... tunggu dulu! kau pakai baby cologne?!" teriak Sakura kaget.

"A-apa salahnya?! sudah cepat ganti bajumu! kamu bisa masuk angin tau!" jawab Sasuke gelagapan, terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Ganti disini?! nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?!"

"Biar aku tutupi, sudah jangan cerewet!"

"Nggak mau! malu!"

Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu menarik ranting dedaunan di dekatnya untuk menutupi Sakura. "Nah, sudah kan? ayo cepat ganti!"

"Tutup dulu matamu! dasar manusia cabul!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku bukan orang cabul! Kita sudah menikah dan aku suamimu! Cepat ganti! Nanti masuk angin!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Sakura sedikit takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang dingin.

"T-tetap saja tidak bisa..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sudah jangan banyak tingkah."

"T-tapi aku.."

"Apa?!" kesabaran Sasuke menipis. Lengan kirinya mulai pegal karena menarik ranting terlalu lama.

"A-aku gak pakai b-bra... "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"APAAA?!" teriak Sasuke kaget. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! aku kan memang gak pernah pakai!" ucap Sakura sambil menutup kupingnya yang sakit. Warna Wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan wajah Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama malu.

"Apa?! Demi Tuhaan..! Sakura kau sudah enam belas tahun! ENAM BELAS! DADAMU ITU SUDAH SEBESAR BUAH MELON DAN KAU MASIH BELUM BRA?!"

Sakura memilih diam dan berbalik membelakangi Sasuke yang sedang nyerocos dengan napas putus nyambung. Ia lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke. Setelah selesai bergganti baju, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke masih berkoar-koar.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! besok kau sudah harus memakai blablabla.."

Sakura memasang wajah datar, membiarkan Suaminya berbicara sendiri, sementara ia telah hanyut dalam melodi musik rock dari ipod Sasuke yang dicurinya diam-diam.

 **Bersambung**

 **Syalala uhuu syalalala *nyanyi lagunya little mix***

 **Oke, chapter ini menghabiskan 3 hari :v saya capek nulisnya.**

 **ngehe saya jadi bingung ini kenapa ceritanya jadi hancur dan agak melenceng.**

 **Zzzz kalau kalian punya usul adegan hot atau romantis, silahkan, PM saya.**

 **Author sedang galau *eaa #terbang**

 **So, bagaimana menurut deder?**

 **Segala macam review diterima. Flame juga boleh, saya membebaskan deder dalam berekspresi ehe**

 **Oh iya, untuk deder yang menunggu sekuel terowongan casablanca mohon sabar ya, fanficnya lagi on the way~**

 **p.s tolong eyd saya di benarkan, terima kasih. #terbang**


	5. Jalan-jalan dadakan

Jam 7 pagi.

Sasuke sudah dihadapkan dengan mahkluk merah jambu yang sedang uring-uringan di kasur. Penyebabnya adalah acara jalan-jalan keluarga dadakan.

Sebelum subuh tadi, Sasuke telah ditelpon sang Ibu Mikoto terjintah untuk segera bersiap-siap. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah karena hari ini dia akan pergi ke anime festival.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu guling-guling disitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di depan pintu kamar. Sakura tak menggubris, telinganya semakin panas mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Awas pusing, nanti muntah loh."

Mendengar kata muntah, Sakura langsung terduduk membelakangi Sasuke. Dia agak anti dengan kata muntah, karena sejujurnya, dia tipe orang yang gampang mual. Apalagi melihat muka suami #nzerr

"Pokoknya aku gak mau pergi! Aku udah ngatur jadwal dari seminggu yang lalu dan aku udah ngabisin uang buat beli tiketnya! Aku mau beli sailor gacha!" teriak Sakura sambil menggigit selimut.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku pergi, wifinya ku cabut." Jawab Sasuke cuek, sementara Sakura mendelik.

Nonono.. Not the wifi! Bagaimana dia akan hidup tanpa wifi?

 **Tiin Tiin**

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar. Sasuke hendak turun ke lantai bawah, namun terhenti ketika Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Sasu-chan, Ayo berangkat! Loh Sakura-chan? Kok belum ganti?"

"Kami segera menyusul, ibu tunggu saja dimobil" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkuti barang bawaan mereka.

"huh? Baiklah." Mikoto mengiyakan walaupun dia bingung kenapa menantunya sedang makan selimut.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke dan Mikoto, Sakura mau tak mau harus mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah semuanya siap, Sakura melepaskan roknya dan mulai mengganti bajunya.

 **Bluk**

"Jangan lupa pakai itu."

Sesuatu telah mendarat di kepalanya. Sakura mendelik ketika menemukan sebuah bra pink berenda serta Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"S-se..." wajah Sakura merah padam. Saat ini dirinya sudah tidak memakai bawahan, namun masih memakai dalaman.

"Hn?"

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI DASAR MESUUUUUMM!"

Sasuke kalang kabut ketika Sakura melemparinya dengan segala macam barang yang ada di atas meja rias, hingga akhirnya ia berlari keluar kamar ketika tangan Sakura memegang seterika.

 **#o#o#**

"Sakura-chyyaaann!" Mikoto terus-menerus memeluk Sakura yang mulai kehabisan napas. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan menantu 'pink' nya itu. Sementara Sakura yang sedang sesak napas berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang mertua, apalagi ia baru saja 'belajar' memakai bra. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan punggungnya luar biasa gatal. Sakura berkali-kali mengutak-atik tali branya.

"Ayo kita berangkat." ujar Fugaku menutup bagasi mobil. Sakura dan Sasuke melongo ketika hendak masuk ke dalam. Seat penumpang telah dipenuhi oleh Itachi—kakak Sasuke—, Obito—adik Fugaku— dan istreri-isteri mereka yang sedang hamil; Izumi (2 bulan) dan Rin (7 bulan). (oke ini horror)

"Hehehe kalian dibelakang aja ya..." ujar Itachi cengengesan.

Sasuke menggerutu sementara Sakura pucat. Ia paling tidak tahan duduk di belakang karena mabuk kendaraan. Tapi membiarkan orang hamil duduk di seat belakang yang sempit juga tidak mungkin. Sakura terpaksa mengalah kebelakang. Dilihatnya seat belakang penuh dengan koper-koper dan tas-tas besar, sementara sisanya telah dikuasai oleh bokong atletik Sasuke. Sakura jadi bingung, mau duduk dimana dia?

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Obito heran.

"Err...anu o-om? Kursinya udah penuh..." jawab Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk sementara Sasuke cuek. ' _Bodo amat Sakura mau duduk dimana',_ pikirnya.

"Hmm... iya ya, penuh sesak.." Itachi ikut-ikutan menoleh kebelakang. "Mendingan kamu dipangku Sasuke aja ya."

Perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke mendelik, Wtf?!

"GAK! Pokoknya nggak ma—!" Sasuke berniat mencak-mencak tapi langsung terdiam ketika Mikoto memberikan tatapan 'nurut-atau-mati'.

"Hanya 3 jam kok Sasu-chan~" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum ngeri.

Sasuke menelan ludah pasrah dan Sakura menegang.

' _APAAA?! DIPANGKU KATANYA?! HELL NO_!' teriak inner Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi meletakkan bokongnya dipaha Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak bergerak, badannya panas-dingin.

"Nah, kita berangkat yaah~!"

"T-tunggu dulu!" mobil Uchiha itu melaju begitu kencang sehingga membuat Sakura yang masih setengah berdiri langsung jatuh terduduk menghadap Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan freak! kamu berat tau!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan. Kakinya serasa mau patah. Oke, sebenarnya Sakura memang tidak berat, tapi dijatuhi manusia itu rasanya LUAR BIASA sakit.

"Kurang ajar!" Sakura hendak mencakar wajah Sasuke namun rasa mabuknya mulai kambuh.

"Uhk!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pipinya menggembung seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hangu mawuh hengayaan..."

"Hah?"

"A-aku mabuk kendaraan!"

"APA?!"

"Hoek—!"

"Tahan dulu!"

Sasuke panik dan langsung mencari kresek muntah tanpa memindahkan Sakura. Namun berat badan gadis itu dan sempitnya mobil membuat dirinya sulit untuk bergerak. Sementara itu, kepala Sakura berputar-putar. Guncangan dari mobil membuatnya semakin pusing dan mual. Apalagi posisinya sekarang dipangku.

"Aku pusing..." ucap Sakura berusaha menahan muntah. Tapi percuma, guncangan mobil semakin kencang karena jalan yang bergeronjal. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengehela napas panjang.

"Sini," ia lalu menarik Sakura pelan agar mendekat kearahnya.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, Sakura mungkin akan mencakar Sasuke karena menyentuhnya—penyihir bulan benci manusia—, namun kali ini otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena rasa pusing dan mual sudah menjadi satu. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sakura menurut dan memajukan posisi duduknya. Sasuke lalu memberikan isyarat agar Sakura meletakkan kepala dipundaknya.

"Sasuko,"

"Sasuke." koreksi Sasuke saat Sakura salah memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke...aku mau muntahhh ukhh—!"

"Berani muntah disini, kamu bakal aku turunin!" ancam Sasuke tajam. Dirinya bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan Sakura muntah di hadapannya.

"Hiks...pengen muntah..."

"Tutup mata. Jangan banyak ngomong." Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa agak kasihan karena memang posisi Sakura kurang enak. Ia berusaha menyamankan Sakura yang terus menggeliat karena pusing.

"Tidur," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai lembut kepala Sakura, sesekali menciumi pucuknya yang harum vanilla. Sementara tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Nnngghh..." Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Sasuke ketika mencium bau maskulin yang memabukkan. Bukan mabuk karena mual, melainkan mabuk yang lain. Entah apa itu yang jelas Sakura menyukainya, dan menjadi candu.

 _'Perasaan kemaren baunya kayak bayi, kok sekarang jadi kayak salesman gini ya?'_ Batin Sakura sambil terus mengendus-endus pundak Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menggeser kepalanya dan memasang tampang horror ketika merasakan wajah Sakura yang menempel di lehernya.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Sasuke sok kalem, padahal jantungnya lagi gedag-gedug.

"Kepalaku sakit," jawab Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tangan Sasuke berhenti membelai Sakura dan mulai melepaskan kuncritan serta aksesoris cosplay dikepala Sakura satu-persatu.

 **(A/n : masih ingat cepol twintail kathulistiwa macam sailormoon di chapter sebelumnya?)**

"Kamu sih, kuncritan kayak ondel-ondel. Banyak banget jepitnya. Norak lagi!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyisir rambut panjang Sakura dengan jari-jarinya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sekaligus ngelap ingus di pundak Sasuke.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Rambut siapa juga! Ini sailor hair make up, tau!" ucap Sakura sewot. Sasuke menutup telinga kirinya, takut budeg.

"Terserah, dasar freak."

 **#o#o#**

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Hari semakin gelap. Seluruh penumpang di dalam mobil kini sedang tertidur pulas kecuali supir (e kurang ajar, maksudnya Bpk. Ir. fugaku :v ), Mikoto dan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri juga tidak sepenuhnya tidur, karena Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggeliat di atasnya. Entah karena pusing atau mual, atau sekedar membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hoek—!"

"Tidur Sakura, tidur."

"Hoekk,," Sasuke kembali panik. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura muntah di pundaknya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kembali membelai kepala Sakura, dengan harapan gadis diatasnya itu akan tertidur tanpa bermuntah-muntah ria. Sementara itu tangan lainnya meraih HPnya yang berada di Saku celana. Ia lalu membuka internet dan menge-search, 'cara mengatasi muntah'. Mata Sasuke naik turun ketika membaca artikel di beberapa situs. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan artikel yang pas.

"Sakura, coba atur pernapasan kamu." ujar Sasuke kembali memasukkan HPnya ke saku celana.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Coba kamu tarik napas agak lama, trus buang." jelas Sasuke. Sakura mendongak lalu mempraktekan perintah Sasuke. Tapi belum lama ia menahan napas, sudah ngos-ngosan duluan.

"Gak bisa, sesek."

"Sesek kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sakura lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju dan menarik keluar tali branya yang sebelah kanan.

"Nih! gara-gara bra sialan mu ini tau! bikin sesek napas aja! aku gak suka make ini!"

"Yaudah—"

"Hoekkk!" Belum selesai Sasuke ngomong, perut Sakura sudah bergejolak lagi. Spontan Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura agar bersandar kembali di pundaknya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam punggung Sakura untuk melepas pengait branya. Sasuke lalu membuka 3 kancing teratas dari baju Sakura serta menurunkan resleting short jeansnya yang bergaya harajuku itu, alias robek-robek.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura pelan namun Sasuke tidak mendengarnya karena sibuk membuka jendela disebelahnya.

 _'goblok, kenapa gak daritadi dibuka, sih?'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 **Wush~~**

Udara dingin yang masuk dari jendela membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Disisi lain, Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pundak kirinya. Ia merasa dingin dan basah.

 _'jangan-jangan dia sudah muntah dipundakku!'_ Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia lalu mengangkat paksa kepala Sakura dan menelusuri pundaknya yang sudah—basah dan lengket. Hiiiyyy apa ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf...tadi hidungku meler..." ucap Sakura sesegukan. Sasuke awalnya terkejut ketika melihat mata Sakura yang sudah sembab. Diusapnya pipi kanan Sakura lalu dikecupnya kening Sakura dengan lembut. Dilihat dari dekat, ternyata isterinya itu tidak terlalu gila dan rimba. Malah terkesan manis.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap hidung Sakura yang semakin meler dengan saputangannya.

"Wajahmu—"

"Kenapa? ganteng?" potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura langsung mendelik. Walaupun kenyataanya matanya sedang sayu karena lelah, batinnya misuh-misuh ketika Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya mengaku-ngaku ganteng.

 _'Emang ganteng sih...WHAT NO! SAKURA KAMU KESURUPAN YA?! WTH AM I THINGKING ABOUT?!'_ teriak inner Sakura.

"Wajahmu bikin aku pengen muntah.." Dan setelah itu perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Sasuke.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Hayy author sedang banyak kerjaan. jadi tak bisa update cepat. maaf ya. oh ya, terima kasih untuk para deder yang sudah mengirimkan beberapa masukan untuk ff ini. saya sangat terbantu. dan ketahuilah deder, setiap kalian mereview, saya selalu berkunjung balik ke account kalian (buat yg punya akun).**

 **segala macam review diterima, kalau bisa sih, saya minta benarkan eyd saya. hahahaha...**

 **oh ya, kalian juga bisa ngusul di kolom review mungkin, setelah ini mau sasusaku ngapaen. karena jaringan otak saya bagian romantis sedang tumpul.**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih, maaf belum bisa membalas review.**

 **tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya. saya cinta deder.**

 **ps. 6 agustus update sequel terowongan.**

 **ps 2. maap telat, ini demi kalian. sayasedang masa editing ting ting.**

 **ps 3. maaf kalo chap ini sangat sedikit.**

 **ps.4 JANGAN KAGET KALO NTAR TULISANNYA BERUBAH-UBAH, karena saya ngepost dulu baru ngedit story #yeha...**

 **Jan upa ntar ngisi poll di profil aye**


	6. Sailor kawaii

-error error error


End file.
